


Me Vs You

by FandomisOhana



Series: SpideyPool is love [5]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 16:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15538233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomisOhana/pseuds/FandomisOhana
Summary: Deadpool doesn’t understand why Spidey can love someone like him





	Me Vs You

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry if this is terrible but I want to try to write some more I hope you like it at least a little

Dear Spidey,  
I don’t understand, how can you love a monster like me. You are a beautiful angel that could do no wrong, I’m an ugly devil that has murdered. You help people and I hurt people. You deserve the whole world and I’m sorry I can’t give that to you. I’m sorry for making you deal with me and bothering you. For having to deal with my random singing and fangirlness. I’m sorry for being me.

I will always love you but I know you should date someone that is not a freak.

Deadpool


End file.
